Drifting Hind
The Drifting Hind is one of the 12 Trials of Pilgrimage. The beast tests skills in speed and intellect rather than pure power. It can be found anywhere in the world; the most common place to find them is by searching the major bodies of water in the world. Appearance The beast is a long, tall deer-like creature with slim golden antlers, silky green fur, and bronze hoofs. The creature, unlike deer has a long slim tail and glowing gold eyes. Most times it has a bright glowing green aura around it; no one knows exactly what it is, but people believe it's how the creature teleports from one place to another. Behaviour The Hinds are fairly timid creatures with high intellect and can sense if someone wishes to enter the Gourmet World. They will immediately begin testing the individual. It tests speed, agility, and intelligence rather than brute strength. They are not highly agressive creatures and believe in peaceful communication. Habitat It is unknown what the Hind's true habitat is. All that most people know is that it roams the world's major water bodies. Sometimes, it will appear in tainted lakes or rivers and purify the water their. Power and Abilites Incredible Speed The Drifting Hind's greatest weapon is its amazing speed. It is said to have run so quickly, it once travelled through time; however no one knows this for sure. As one of the 12 Trials of Pilgrimage, the Hind always seems to run away from those it tests. It is testing the individuals speed, agility and intellect, for if the one being tested is fast enough to catch it, or has come up with an ingenius way of trapping it, the beast will pass the individual and that person will be one step closer to being ready to enter into the Gourmet World. Water Purification Not all the Trials of Pilgramage are the basic analogy and personification of "evil", and the Drifting Hind is a good example of one that isn't. If it senses a body of water is being tainted or already is tainted, it uses its bronze hooves to purify the water. One touch and the water becomes crystal clear, full of life, and ready to drink and swim in again. It also uses this power to create a special drink called Drifter's Tea, a drink made from a tainted hot spring which has collected dead debris from the oceans. Teleportation The reason that the Drifting Hind is so hard to find, is because it never seems to stay in one place. It has been known that the beast can teleport from one area to another. It normally teleports to areas with lots of water, sometimes tainted. It is said that finding the Hind is the first task of the 3rd Labor. As Food The meat of the Hind is so tough and tasteless, that even the most overwhelming seasonings can't change the taste; most people stay away from killing and eating these creatures. It has been said, however, that there is a spot of which only a Drifting Hind can purify. This place is said to be a tainted hot spring which collects the dead wastes of the oceans and sends them to a final resting place. The Hind purifies the water with its purifying touch to make Drifter's Tea. Trivia *The creature is based on the Cerynian Hind from the Herculean Legend. *Its Water Purification ability comes from another mythical creature; the Kirin, often called "the Chinese Unicorn" is a symbol of prosperity. Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Ingredient Category:Trial of Pilgrimage Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Mammal Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo